Rape
by Oneshotter4234
Summary: Sephiroth rapes Sora.


I walked into the room and I knew that it would happen. Sephiroth had no shirt on. Neither did his three cronies. They all had on tight leather pants that did nothing to hide their huge bulges. They were all bigger than my boyfriends. As soon as I walked in, Sephiroth snapped his fingers and sat down in a big comfy chair. Kadaj went to close and lock the door. Yazoo and Loz grabbed me by the arms and dragged me over to Sephiroth and shoved my head inches away from his bulge. He smiled cruelly. "I was saving you. My little brother's boyfriend. I have had my eye on you dear Sora, now you mark my twentieth quarry. I'm going to enjoy this. Now lick. And you better do your best, or I will kill you AND Riku!"

I licked. I put my tongue on his cock and moved it around. He hissed in pleasure. Loz and Yazoo started making out, as if my pain turned them on. Kadaj ground his bulge on my back.

"Now put your whole mouth on it." I did. Then he snapped his fingers. My shirt was ripped off me. I was barebacked and bare-chested. He snapped again and I heard the crack of a whip. I felt the gash on my back. It hurt so much. I screamed in pain, my mouth still on his cock. He groaned. I started to tear up. Then there was another lash. And another. And so many more. Then he snapped and it stopped. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head upward. "Want more?"

I shook my head viciously. He slapped me in the face. I started crying. Next thing I knew, my cheek was on his bulge. He snapped his fingers again. His cronies unzipped and unbuttoned their leather pants and took them off. Their underwear was cut short. They began to take it off, reveling in the pleasurable pain that it brought to their cocks. I saw each of them with my own eyes. They were huge. At least seven each. All dripping with precum. They took it on their hands and tasted it.

They closed in and pressed their cocks against my back. I felt the warmth on me, taunting me. Then Sephiroth said, "Now, use your mouth to unzip my pants." I did. His bulge started growing more and the underwear covered bulge poked out from his pants. Like all men's underwear, there were two flaps of clothing in front of his cock. "Use your teeth to expose my cock." I bit the cloth and moved it to the side. His cock erected out of his pants. It was huge. The biggest I had ever seen, even in the porn videos I watched with Riku.

He laughed cruelly, and I knew what was cuming next. "Now give me the best fucking blowjob you ever gave, you fucking bitch." I flicked his cock with mine. I flicked the slit over and over. He breathed in and out in a pleasured way. I put my lips over his cock head. I slowly licked it while in my mouth. His precum dripped in. I could taste it. It was sour. I moved my mouth further down his penis. My lips butterflied while my teeth gently scraped and my tongue moved around slowly but pleasurably. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of my head and bucked his hips, deepthrouating me. I couldn't breathe, and then he pulled back and bucked again, sending me flying back onto the floor. He stood over me and came all over my body. He snapped his fingers and his cronies licked it all off me. He snapped again and then sat back down.

They picked me up and had me straddle his hips. My face was level with his. He kissed me. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and felt it all over. Then they started to lick my face, my neck, my chest, even my nipples. Then he bit down on one of them and drew blood. He laughed.

Then he put his hands on my shoulders and shoved me onto his cock. I screamed. He trusted in and out. In and out! I bounded up and down on his hips he thrust so violently. I screamed. He licked the blood off me slowly with each thrust. His thrusts started to get faster. And faster. His cock plunged into me one last time as he came inside of me. Then he threw me back down onto the ground and shot the rest of his cum on my cock.

"Look at you. You liked it didn't you." He cursed his foot on my cock. I screamed. He then sat down and said. "He's all yours boys."

Then he sat and jacked off. Yazoo, who had the largest cock, attacked my ass. My mouth was taken my Loz. My cock was ground upon by Kadaj with his cock. They all came as one on me. Then they licked off every bit of cum. Then the worst thing in the world happened. Riku walked in.

"Hey little bro, he's all broken in. Just for you." I thought that Riku would be enraged, but he just raped me too. I don't remember that part. My brain won't let me. I just remember waking up in the hospital three weeks later hearing that they were let off on a technicality. And that same thing has happened to me every week since.


End file.
